An optical disc medium 50 normally has a track groove 52 travelling in a spiral from the inside circumference side to the outside circumference side of the disc while the radius of the spiral increases as shown in FIG. 14. The disc also normally has a management area with prerecorded data at the inside circumference side, and a data recording area at the outside circumference side. Optical disc media with a high recording density for handling video data, for example, are also in demand. As the recording density of optical disc media has increased, the management data recorded to the management area at the inside circumference side has also increased dramatically, and high recording density is also needed in the management area.
The area at the inside circumference side is limited, however, and high density recording of the management data using prepits as is done conventionally when the management data is voluminous leads to the problem of crosstalk between adjacent tracks.